Grade-mounted light fixtures perform a variety of desirable functions, including illuminating walls of buildings, flag poles, trees, shrubs, and signboards. Such light fixtures are grade-mounted because they are installed in recesses in landscapes adjacent to a structure to be illuminated.
Such light fixtures require special consideration in their design and construction. For example, the photo-control device for automatically controlling actuation of the light fixture must be carefully positioned to insure that the light fixture is turned on and off at the desired times of the day. The electrical wires supplying power to the fixture must also be buried, requiring a trench from the power source to the light fixture and limiting the light fixture to a certain orientation in the recess in the ground. The light fixture orientation dictated by the photocontrol device and/or electrical wires may conflict with the desired alignment of a preset directional louver assembly relative to the structure to be illuminated.
Numerous grade mounted light fixtures are known. However, these known light fixtures have disadvantages. For example, some of these light fixtures do not have louvers or deflectors for directing the light from the light fixture. The known light fixtures with louvers or deflectors to direct the light towards a structure have louvers or deflectors mounted on top of the lens outside the cover, with the louvers being permanently affixed to a square cover. Such outside louvers can be hit by a lawnmower blades, trip pedestrians, and accumulate dirt and debris. The collection of dirt and debris on the louvers reduces the performance of the light fixture and can damage the light fixture by causing it to operate at a hotter temperature, thereby reducing the life of the lamp and the other electrical components.
Light fixtures with directional louvers permanently affixed to a square cover have adjustability limited to 90 degrees. Such limited adjustability makes installation more difficult, since this limited adjustably must also be considered by the installer.